A new cyclotron will be installed for the generation of positron-emitting, short-lived radionuclides, and suitable targetry will be developed for the generation of radio-pharmaceuticals needed in the proposed physiological studies. The main emphasis of the chemistry activities will consist of optimizing the generation of 2-18F-2-deoxy-glucose, and labeling morphine-like compounds with carbon-ll. The neurological studies will concentrate on the continuation of basic studies, carried out in animals, on the behavior of various metabolic tracers labeled with positron-emitting radioisotopes. These studies will be carried out in conjunction with and in support of studies designed to implement quantitative tracer studies with the PETT system in humans. The nuclear medicine studies will focus on continued evaluation of polyamine analogs and labeled ornithine decarboxylase inhibitors for prostatic and tumor imaging, and on 11C-palmitate imaging in patients with acute myocardial infarction. The cardiological studies will consist of in vitro studies in cardiac preparations for the evaluation of the usefulness of various metabolic substrates labeled with positron-emitting radionuclides, and studies in patients with myocardial infarction with the purpose of assessing quantitatively the extent of infarction and ischemia, and particularly the relative extent of these lesions as a function of time.